


Desperate Times

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Potions Accident, Smut, UST but with feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Unspeakable Granger is caught in a potions accident that has...interesting side effects. Unspeakable Malfoy is her designated partner per the Department of Mysteries’ magical aphrodisiac contingency protocol.They do unspeakable things to each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Desperate Times

“We will never speak of this again,” Hermione says. It comes out less firmly than she intends, sounding more breathy than anything. “This is...ah...a classified, work-related…,” she loses her train of thought. But then she straightens a bit and says, low, “I’m serious.”

When Draco glances up, he notes with satisfaction that her face is flushed, and she’s biting her lip as if to hold back a moan. He smirks against her and then leans back for a moment to say, “As you wish, Granger.”

Hermione looks at him for a second. She laughs in a way that sounds like it’s been surprised out of her—or maybe that stuttered sound is a reaction to the distracting burst of desire she feels at the sight of his damp mouth—and says, “I thought you didn’t like that movie.”

She had made him watch The Princess Bride several weeks ago after he lost a bet over which of the new Unspeakable recruits would be the first to ask one of them for Harry’s autograph. Draco had grumbled about unrealistic Muggle potions and nauseating, Gryffindorish sentimentality, but Hermione had noticed and relished in the way his eyes had softened when the main characters reunited.  _ Draco Malfoy,  _ Hermione thinks, smiling around a feeling of warmth that she blames on the aphrodisiac.  _ Secret romantic. _

“I didn’t,” Draco insists. The liar. He runs a hand up her thigh, and she squirms a bit, wishing he would get on with it or *keep going* but not wanting to act needy. Or, well, needier. Being caught in the splash zone of a potent, experimental lust lotion someone in the department had confiscated earlier that day had left Hermione in an uncomfortable state of urgent, simmering arousal, and she had needed Draco to stand in as a willing participant for her to direct it at. 

(“Such a hardship,” he had said, wry, when she had asked for help over Floo after apparating back to her flat—and, frankly, it was a miracle that she hadn’t splinched herself, given the state she was in. 

Hermione’s hands had curled into fists at her side. “I could always call Ron,” she bluffed, mostly to see the way Draco’s nose wrinkled. (She and Ron had gone through a very well-publicized break months ago after coming to a mutual realization that the love they felt for each other was mostly platonic. But Draco didn’t know that.) 

“I’ll be right over,” Draco had said. “Don’t do anything drastic.”)

Now Hermione is past drastic. She feels ready to burn the world down if she doesn’t get some kind of stimulation _this instant_. The potion created a kind of burning feeling that has only been exacerbated by Draco’s skilled but teasing ministrations, and she feels half-drunk on it. “Fuck,” Hermione says, vehement. 

“Granger?” Draco asks, startled. Slightly wide-eyed. Hermione’s distantly amused by the idea that he’s never heard her swear before. 

Distantly, because most of her thoughts are consumed by an increasingly insistent lust. Hermione drags Draco up by the collar of his shirt—it’s exasperating that he’s still wearing a shirt, honestly, it’s like he doesn’t understand how much she needs him to take it off—take everything off—so she can run her hands and mouth and teeth over him, taste him, devour him. Hermione presses herself against him—her hands wrap around his neck—and whatever Draco had started to say comes out as an “Mpfh”, muffled by her lips on his own. 

Things move quickly after that. Her recollections later will be shrouded in a haze of arousal. The sensation of warm hands on her body—heat—the strong line of his jaw under her mouth—thrusts—a kind of predatory thrill at the groans she coaxes out of him, as if she’s conquered something; the usually composed Draco Malfoy reduced to mussed hair and love bites—pleasure—cataloguing his reactions with ruthless academic interest—

A gentleness that she didn’t expect. Hermione wouldn’t have imagined that sex with Draco Malfoy would be like this—demanding, fast-paced, vigorous, yes, but—she hadn’t thought that she would be the fierce one. Yet she’s the one making the demands and increasing the pace and tumbling them both over so she is on top and—and. Her heartbeat quickens. He looks up at her coolly, an eyebrow raised, but she sees the way his eyes are blown dark and dazed-looking. Reverent. As they should be. _Mine_ , Hermione thinks, but she doesn’t examine that thought too closely in favor of swooping down for a searing kiss. 

It’s not quite like they’re melting into each other, but it almost feels that way—Hermione certainly feels hot enough. At some point her hair must have come loose from the messy bun she’d tied it back in, because now it tumbles down her bare shoulders. Falls into his face. Draco curls a lock around his finger, tugs gently, and says in a voice that’s a bit husky, “Granger, you lioness.”

Hermione smiles. She’s beginning to feel drowsy now—the effects of the potion wearing off—and rests her head on his chest. “You can call me Hermione, you know. I think we’re on a first name basis by now.”

“Hermione,” Draco says. The way he says it is slow and soft, as if he’s trying out the way the word feels in his mouth. “Hermione. No, it’s not the same. I think you’re stuck with Granger.”

“Hmm.” Hermione’s hands wander. “Are you sure about that?”

Draco smiles. “I suppose I could be persuaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing anything vaguely smutty, so be gentle with comments, please. I thought it would be fun to experiment with stuff that is more NSFW that my usual fluff. Let me know if you enjoyed it enough to want to read another chapter.


End file.
